sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Hund der Baskervilles
frame|Buchcover von 1902 Der Hund der Baskervilles (The Hound of the Baskervilles) ist der dritte Roman von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, der einen Kriminalfall des Sherlock Holmes erzählt. Die Geschichte erschien von August 1901 bis April 1902 im Strand Magazine. Da die zuvor erschienene Geschichte Das letzte Problem den Tod Sherlock Holmes' suggerierte, spielt die Geschichte des Baskerville-Hundes entsprechend davor. Einen Monat vor dem letzten Teil wurde das Rätsel um den grauenhaften Hund in Buchform veröffentlicht, damit die ungeduldigen Leser das Buch auch wirklich kaufen. Deutsche Übersetzungen benutzen oft den missverständlichen Titel Der Hund von Baskerville, der suggeriert, dass Baskerville eine Ortschaft sei. Dieser Fall zählt sich zu den berühmtesten des Meisterdetektivs. Entstehungsgeschichte Um 1900 erkrankte Conan Doyle an Typhus und machte eine Reise nach Norfolk. Dort traf er auf Fletcher Robinson, der aus Devonshire kam, und auf Dartmoor aufgewachsen war. Er erzählte seinem neuen Freund Doyle alte Legenden über seine Heimat, darunter einige Gruselgeschichten um einen Geisterhund. Das beflügelte Doyles Fantasie, und er wollte schließlich einen Roman schreiben, in dem ein Geisterhund eine Familie bedroht. Doyle schrieb an das The Strand Magazine, welches sich einverstanden erklärte, diesen Roman zu veröffentlichen. Doyle reiste nach Dartmoor, um ein wenig der realen Atmosphäre mit in das Buch aufnehmen zu können. Zeitgleich machte Robinson ebenfalls eine Reise dorthin. Sein Kutscher hieß Harry Baskerville, was Doyle schon einmal den Namen einer Hauptperson einbrachte. Der Titel The Hound of the Baskervilles stand zu jenem Zeitpunkt bereits fest. Im weiteren Verlauf wurde Doyle klar, dass er einen Helden in der Form eines Detektivs brauchte, der die mysteriösen Vorgänge untersuchte. Er entschloss sich den zu nehmen, der ihm an meisten Ruhm eingebracht hatte: Sherlock Holmes. Er entließ Robinson als Mitautoren und verlangte beim Strand sofort das doppelte Honorar, sollte es tatsächlich ein Sherlock-Holmes-Roman werden. Der Strand willigte ohne Einwände ein. (Quelle: Wikipedia) Inhalt Handlungszeitpunkt: September-Oktober, 1885 thumb|left|Seltsames tut sich nachts im Moor. (Illustration: [[Sidney Paget)]] James Mortimer wendet sich an Sherlock Holmes, um den Tod von Charles Baskerville zu untersuchen. Er erzählt, dass auf der Familie Baskerville seit Jahrhunderten ein Fluch läge. Baskerville sei diesem Fluch von einem riesigen, mörderischen Hund nun angeblich ebenfalls zum Opfer gefallen. Mortimer ist sich nicht sicher, was er dem Erben Henry Baskerville sagen soll, da er befürchtet, der fiele dem Fluch ebenfalls zum Opfer. Henry Baskerville will sich von diesem albernen Fluch natürlich nicht davon abbringen lassen, nach Baskerville Hall, in das Haus seiner Ahnen zu ziehen. Da Holmes seine Arbeit in London nicht vernachlässigen kann und will, schickt er Dr. Watson als ständigen Begleiter des jungen Baskerville mit Mortimer nach Devonshire. thumb|Showdown im Moor. (Illustration: [[Sidney Paget)]] Watson erkundet die Umgebung und lernt die Nachbarn Henrys kennen: Jack und Beryl Stapleton, Mr. Frankland sowie das Butlerehepaar John und Eliza Barrymore. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung empfihelt Miss Stapleton Watson, den sie für Baskerville hält, dringend wieder abzureisen. Watson erstattet Holmes regelmäßig brieflich Bericht. Bald darauf entflieht auch noch ein gefährlicher Strafgefangener ins Moor und Baskerville vermutet, dass jemand aus seinem Haus dem Kerl hilft. Da sie des Nachts den Butler beobachten, wie er Lichtsignale ins Moor sendet, stellen sie ihn zur Rede und versuchen anschließend den Geflohenen im Moor selbst zu stellen. Zwar entkommt er, doch Watson bemerkt einen anderen Mann, der sich Nachts im Moor herum treibt. Watson versucht, auf die Spur des geheimnisvollen Unbekannten zu kommen und findet dabei keinen anderen als Holmes selbst. Der Verbrecher wird bald tot im Moor gefunden, offenbar wurde er für Henry Baskerville gehalten, da er dessen Kleidung trug. Nun, da Holmes sich offiziell an der Jagd nach dem Verbrecher beteiligt, wird der Schuldige bald gefunden. Es handelt sich um Baskervilles Nachbarn Stapleton, der selbst noch ein Nachfahre der Baskerville-Familie ist. Wäre die gesamte Familie ausgelöscht worden, hätte er schließlich geerbt. Stapleton hatte einen scharfgemachten Hund, den er im Moor versteckt hielt und für seine Zwecke gebrauchte, den Watson bei seinem letzten Angriff jedoch erschießt. Als Stapleton vor Holmes und den anderen flieht, kommt er selbst im Moor um. Der verschwundene Schuh wurde gefunden Handelnde und erwähnte Personen Handlungs- und erwähnte Orte Anmerkungen *Handlungszeitpunkt: Holmes und Watson scheinen sich schon sehr gut zu kennen, man kann also davon ausgehen, dass der Fall nicht in den ersten Jahren ihrer Bekanntschaft spielt. Gemeinsam bewohnen sie die Wohnung in der Baker Street, also hat Dr. Watson noch nicht geheiratet. Da Mary Morstan mit keinem Wort erwähnt wird, könnte man den Fall in die Jahre 1884 und 1885 verorten. Da James Mortimer jedoch schon eine Weile bei Baskerville Hall lebt (seinen Spazierstock bekam er 1884 geschenkt), kommt eigentlich nur der Herbst 1885 in Frage. *Holmes erwähnt, dass er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt 500 Fälle gelöst hat, wobei in nur vier von diesen Fällen sein Name anschließend mit der Lösung des Falles offiziell in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Das scheint schon viel, ob der Meisterdetektiv etwas übertreibt? *Watson erwähnt am Schluss, dass Holmes nach diesem Fall das niederträchtige Verhalten eines Colonel Upwood bloßstellte, welches in Zusammenhang mit einem Falschspielerskandal im Nonpareil-Club stand, sowie Mme. Montpensier vor einer Mordanklage bewahrte. Der Fall des niedergelassenen Patienten, der laut Chronologie Ende Oktober gelöst wurde, erscheint Watson nicht als so nennenswert zu sein. Vorgeschichten und Fortsetzungen Die berühmteste Holmes-Geschichte wurde mehrfach von Pastiche-Autoren aufgegriffen: *In Der fliegende Holländer. Eine Abrafaxe-Kriminalgeschichte wird die Vergangenheit des "Geisterhundes" beleuchtet. *In Der Fluch von Baskerville scheint der Hund in London sein Unwesen zu treiben. *In Das Moor von Baskerville kehrt Holmes nach Baskerville Hall zurück. Verfilmungen Der Roman zählt zu einem der am häufigsten verfilmten Romane der Weltliteratur. Weitere Film-Adaptionen *1995 als Episode der Serie Wishbone *1999 als 3. Episode der Zeichentrickserie Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century Vertonungen * 1966: Als Hörspiel vom BR, mit Peter Pasetti und Joachim Wichmann * 1980: Als Hörspiel von Polyband, mit Joachim Hansen und Mogens von Gadow * 1982: Als Hörspiel von EUROPA, mit Peter Pasetti und Joachim Wichmann * 2007: Als Hörspiel von Maritim, mit Christian Rode und Peter Groeger Comics *Der Hund von Baskerville (Comic, Feest) *The Hound of the Baskervilles - A Sherlock Holmes Graphic Novel *The Hound of the Baskervilles - A Sherlock Holmes Mystery Andere Medien *Der Hund von Baskerville (Cindy & Bert) *Sherlock Holmes und der Hund von Baskerville (Computerspiel) Interne Links *Cover-Galerie *Film-Gesichter Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH= Das leere Haus| }} | DANACH= Der niedergelassene Patient| }} Hund der Baskervilles Hund der Baskervilles Hund der Baskervilles